


Размер имеет значение

by fandom_Xenophilia, Krisana



Series: Mini, 3 lvl [23]
Category: Original Work
Genre: Drama, Dubious Consent, Humor, M/M, Porn, Sex Drugs and Rock and Roll, Size Kink, Slash
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-02
Updated: 2014-09-02
Packaged: 2018-02-15 21:33:05
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,638
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2244228
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fandom_Xenophilia/pseuds/fandom_Xenophilia, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Krisana/pseuds/Krisana
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Удачная покупка и удачная продажа не всегда означают одно и то же</p>
            </blockquote>





	Размер имеет значение

**Author's Note:**

> Текст написан специально для fandom Xenophilia 2014 на ФБ 2014

– И что же, уважаемый Лилак, все рабы столь послушны? – не то чтобы Андерса интересовала эта тема, но нужно же было как-то поддерживать разговор.

– Безусловно! Главное ведь что? Строгость! Если знают свое место, то особых хлопот нет. Ну и балую их, конечно… не без этого. Вот, например, Анемон. Обожает орехи в меду! Около двадцати золотых в месяц уходит на его любимое лакомство – ведь не велишь же всем прочим не есть. – Нэр Лилак, известный на Крайсе негоциант и фабрикант окунул испачканные в сладостях толстые пальцы в розовую воду и поманил к себе стоящего неподалеку юношу-модификанта.

Тот подошел, склонил почтительно голову. Длинные уши качнулись в такт, длинный же, забавный хвост с кисточкой обвился вокруг его правой щиколотки.

Впрочем, ни уши, ни хвост не были для этого заведения, да и планеты в целом, чем-то особенным. В одном с ними зале находилась еще пара десятков хвостато-ушастых, включая «нагов», «русалок» и даже «драконов». Мастера пластики на Крайсе были самыми лучшими, что и не удивительно: причудливые законы этой планеты разрешали не только рабство по контракту, но и самые разные, порой смертельно опасные модификации. Чем и пользовались извращенцы всех мастей – если у них были деньги, разумеется.

У уважаемого Лилака деньги были. Конечно, не настоящие золотые монеты, а всего лишь кредиты. «Золотым» называли карточку в сто кредитов, и сумма эта была не такой уж большой. Например, зарплата официанта в этом клубе составляла около пятисот золотых в месяц, то есть на орехах в меду уважаемый Лилак разориться не мог, ну никак.

– Анемон, мой милый, что же ты там стоишь, подойди ближе. – Толстая, с унизанными перстнями пальцами ладонь протянулась в сторону худенького, невысокого юноши. 

Тот послушно сделал еще один шаг, попадая ровно в круг света рядом с их столиком. Андерс поневоле застыл, и было от чего: милый цветочек уважаемого Лилака отличался редкостной красотой и другими… достоинствами.

Конечно, ни гладкостью кожи, ни миндалевидным разрезом глаз, ни огромной, ослепительно-голубой радужкой его было не удивить – в клубе «Найси» некрасивых рабов с момента открытия не водилось, а если кто и приходил с увечным, избитым или уродливым, администрация вежливо просила хозяина оставить такого в подсобном помещении, и впредь с собой не брать.

А вот другие «достоинства» поневоле притягивали взгляд. И нет, это были не сверкающие в задорно торчащих, нежных сосочках золотые колечки с капельками бриллиантов. И даже не затейливая вязь выложенной теми же камнями татуировки – через висок, по щеке, вдоль шеи, потом расцветая причудливым узором на груди и спускаясь тонкой ниточкой к пупку. Все это тоже было для данного заведения обычным. А вот то, что находилось у этого дивного райского цветка между ног, из привычной картины выбивалось: член милого Анемона свисал едва не до колен и толщиной был с два его запястья. 

Конечно, выдумщики бывают всякие, но ни один из присутствующих в этот вечер в клубе, включая и рабов, и хозяев, мужчин таким «достоинством» похвастаться не мог. А что касается рабов, то их и вовсе зачастую чуть ли не кастрировали, подчеркивая положение боттомов. (Клуб, куда ходили с рабами-топами, тоже был, разумеется, и находился буквально через дорогу). 

– Как вам, уважаемый Андерс, нравится? – Лилак, толстый, зажравшийся свин, радостно потирал ручки и блестел сальными глазками.

– Умеете вы удивлять, уважаемый Лилак! Однако же подобное… достоинство наводит на вопросы.

– Ну что вы, что вы, спрашивайте! – свин аж затрясся от восторга, что нашелся кто-то, кто не видел еще его любимую игрушку и не знает ее особенностей.

– Воля ваша, – Андерс развел руками, – но я не понимаю удовольствия иметь вот такое… такое… Мальчик должен быть нежным и послушным, а подобные размеры могут заронить в его голову бунтарские мысли.

– Ну что вы, уважаемый Андерс! Какие еще бунтарские мысли! Анемон, милый мой, – обращаясь к рабу, Лилак явно поменял тон, голос его стал тверже, а взгляд тяжелее, – покажи дорогому гостю свою дырку!

Раб так же послушно, как и раньше, развернулся в круге света, демонстрируя идеальный матово сияющий зад, расставил пошире ноги и наклонился вперед. Его руки легли на ягодицы и развели их так широко, как только можно. Средние и указательные пальцы скользнули внутрь, раздвигая края нежного, ярко-розового отверстия. Изнутри тут же засочилась густая влага лубриканта, потекла тонкой струйкой по обрамляющим анус упругим валикам, зацепилась за свисающую с нижнего края дырки подвеску со все тем же бриллиантом и покатилась блестящей дорожкой по бедру.

– Смотрите, какая красота, уважаемый Андерс. На эту дырку я угрохал больше кредитов, чем на хуй, уши и хвост, вместе взятые. Она вся изнутри прошита специально выращенными супер-эластичными нитями. С милым Анемоном можно развлечься… ну, к примеру, при помощи этого, – радостно скалящийся свин достал из большого, стоящего у его правой ноги, кофра толстый, около десяти-двенадцати сантиметров в диаметре искусственный фаллос, – а потом трахнуть самому и получить то же удовольствие, которое вы испытали бы, будь он девственником. Необычайная, изумительная эластичность и упругость! Как-то я заставил его давить этой дыркой сок из персиков и, представьте себе, он справился! – последние слова уважаемый Лилак договаривал уже на ходу – он действительно поднялся из своего кресла, подошел к Анемону и впихнул в него фаллоимитатор.

– Неужели? – Андерс слышал, конечно, о том, что подобное возможно, но старательно изображал удивление.

– Анемон, милый, ты знаешь, что делать, – короткий приказ рабу и сразу, без перехода, доверительный шепот в сторону Андерса: – да, представьте себе. И смотрите, смотрите на мой любимый цветочек, он просто прекрасен! Как вы думаете, что сейчас произойдет?

– Даже не берусь угадать, – в этот раз недоумение Андерса было вполне искренним. 

Мальчик тем временем, повинуясь понятной только ему и его хозяину команде, сдвинул ноги и вытолкнул свой член назад, так что он весь, включая такие же немаленькие, задорно торчащие к верху яички, оказался сзади, упираясь в ложбинку между плотно сомкнутых бедер. А огромный, переливающийся всеми цветами радуги, полупрозрачный фаллос Анемон обхватил руками, очевидно, для того, чтобы он не выскользнул под давлением расхваленных только что Лилаком мышц.

– Ах! Я так и знал! Так и знал, что вы не догадаетесь! – «уважаемый» свин Лилак захлопал от восторга в ладоши и все-таки снизошел до объяснений. – Смотрите, что у меня есть! – Он снова наклонился к сумке и вытащил из нее такой же, как и сам фаллос, переливающийся пульт. – Сейчас я нажму на эту кнопочку, и мы с вами посмотрим дивное представление.

Растягивающий бархатную мальчишескую задницу фаллоимитатор загудел, раб вздрогнул и шумно задышал. Его руки завибрировали вместе с пронзающей его игрушкой, ноги напряглись, а большой, красивый член дернулся пару раз и заблестел первой каплей выделившегося предэякулята. 

– Глубже, Анемон, не бездельничай! – резкий окрик «уважаемого» свина Лилака заставил Андерса вздрогнуть.

Что ни говори, а представшая его глазам картина была уродлива, но и прекрасна тоже. Мальчик – на самом деле парень лет двадцати-двадцати пяти, но все они в этом заведении были «мальчиками» независимо от возраста – так откровенно и искренне отдавался вибрирующей в его заду игрушке, что поневоле хотелось встать, подойти, положить одну руку на дрожащую, постепенно покрывающуюся испариной спину, а другой обхватить навершие пронзающего его монстра и трахать, трахать его этой игрушкой. А потом отбросить ее прочь, и ворваться самому в жаркий, тугой анус и залить его весь спермой. Обкончать, пометить, чтобы больше не смел подставляться под чужие похотливые руки.

Увлеченный собственными мыслями, Андерс чуть не пропустил финал представления. Но Лилак, разумеется, напомнил:

– Смотрите, смотрите, вот сейчас, уважаемый Андерс…

Мальчик, повинуясь хлестким указаниям хозяина, засаживал в себя игрушку все глубже и глубже, а Лилак, лихорадочно блестя своими свиными глазками, судорожно жал на кнопочки на крошечном пульте, все добавляя и добавляя обороты.

Наконец, Анемон задрожал особенно сильно, шумно выдохнул, застонал сквозь зубы и выплеснулся, обкончав себе все ноги. 

Белесая жидкость толчками выходила из его огромного члена, большие, напряженные яички вздрагивали, выталкивая все новую и новую порцию спермы, которая текла по бедрам, по подколенным чашечкам, по стройным, тонким лодыжкам и собиралась в лужицу у ног раба. А тот стоял, все так же наклонившись вперед, вжимая в себя вибрирующую игрушку и дрожа всем телом.

Через несколько минут Лилак шумно выдохнул и все же выключил пульт.

– Скажите, уважаемый Андерс, ну не дивное ли это зрелище, когда мужчина, обладающий настолько крупным хуем, может кончать только через жопу?

– Неужели? Что же, совсем не способен? – Андерс, все еще не пришедший в себя, едва нашелся что ответить.

– Ну что вы, способен, конечно! Да только кто ему даст! Мой милый Анемон уже четыре года кончает только при помощи дырки. Ни разу, слышите, ни разу никто не прикоснулся к этому дивному члену. Ему даже дрочить строжайше запрещено, а чтобы не было искушения, все свободное от игр время он носит специальный футляр. Он даже в туалет ходит, как девчонка, – и Лилак визгливо рассмеялся, довольный своей изобретательностью.

Что на это можно ответить, Андерс не нашелся, но ответа от него и не ждали: настолько Лилак был счастлив, что смог удивить чужака.

Спустя пятнадцать минут, когда им уже принесли чай, а нежный Анемон все еще стоял в круге света перед ними с игрушкой в анусе и в лужице собственной спермы, Андерс спросил:

– И что же, долго он так будет стоять?

– Вам не нравится? Я люблю смотреть на моих мальчиков. Знаете, я однажды вставил в эту роскошную бесценную дырку специальное кольцо, чтобы она не закрывалась и в то же время была доступна, и заставил своих мальчиков по очереди кончать в нее. Главное условие: не прикасаться, но при этом направлять хуи так, чтобы все, до последней капли, попало внутрь. И вы знаете, ведь ценность этой дырки не только в эластичности, но и в чувствительности. Она вся изнутри выстлана сотнями, тысячами, миллионами нервных окончаний. Мне было крайне интересно, сможет ли мой мальчик кончить, получив стимуляцию только от бьющих на холодные стенки – ведь милый Анемон был полностью раскрыт и такой мокрый – горячих упругих струй спермы. И вы знаете, он кончил! После десятого, кажется, раба. А может, после пятнадцатого или двадцатого, я не считал. Но залили его тогда… ммм... Я даже запретил ему мыться, просто заткнул дырку пробкой, прямо через кольцо, и заставил так ходить целых два дня. – Лилак снова рассмеялся, крайне довольный своей изобретательностью, потер руки и выудил затерявшийся под его тушей перламутровый пульт. – Пожалуй, единственное в мире зрелище не надоест мне никогда: мой милый Анемон, его раскрытая дырка и беспомощно кончающий в пустоту хуй, – с этими словами он снова нажал кнопочку. Искусственный фаллос вновь завибрировал, Анемон застонал, а его роскошный член вздрогнул, напрягаясь.

После того как лужица у ног раба стала в два раза больше, «уважаемый» Лилак заскучал. Он отбросил пульт в сторону, велел Анемону принести его «набор», собственноручно надел на член мальчика прозрачный пластиковый футляр с одной единственной дырочкой на самом его кончике, переходящей внутри в такую же прозрачную длинную трубочку. Выполняя все процедуры, Лилак немного оживился и, так же как и раньше, взялся с энтузиазмом пояснять происходящее:

– Смотрите, уважаемый Андерс, вот то самое приспособление. Оно сделано ровно под размер моего милого Анемона. Трубочку вводим внутрь – чтобы он мог писать, не пачкая футляр и не вынуждая меня снимать и надевать его по пять раз на дню. Потом накрываем сверху второй половиной – этот замечательный хуй входит ровненько в футляр, ни миллиметра свободного пространства. Даже если мой милый Анемон возбудится, например, глядя на игры других рабов, у него не встанет, потому что некуда, – Лилак довольно хохотнул, его толстые пальцы удивительно ловко порхали по расслабленному члену мальчика и пристраиваемому на него поясу верности. – Потом защелкиваем здесь, здесь и здесь, накидываем кольцо на яйца – кстати, яйца у него тоже по спецзаказу, смотрите какие огромные, тугие, и тоже с секретом, я вам позже покажу эту милую изюминку – протягиваем ремешок назад, между ягодиц, потом два спереди и застегиваем пояс. Без пояса никак, только на яйцах держится плохо. Кстати, при желании к ремешку сзади можно прикрепить какую-нибудь игрушечку и заткнуть дырку, дивное зрелище, когда мой милый Анемон изнемогает, кончая так и не вставшим членом. Яйца пульсируют, сжимаются, а из трубочки на конце – она пронзает весь его чудесный член, до конца – непрерывно течет. Я иногда доставляю себе такое удовольствие.

Договорив очередной спич, «уважаемый» свин Лилак выдохнул, отпихнул от себя раба ногой и откинулся на кресле. Потом выпил немного своего безалкогольного коктейля, испытующе посмотрел на Андерса и предложил:

– Впрочем, могу показать и сейчас, только заправим мальчика… а то ему уже и кончать-то нечем.

Не успел Андерс осознать сказанное, как в руках у Лилака оказалось что-то наподобие большого шприца, а Анемон стоял перед ним все в той же позе: нагнувшись вперед и зажав член и яички сзади. Только теперь он стоял совсем близко, а Лилак одним неуловимым движением сильно натянул его яйца, выискал чуть более темную, чем вся остальная кожа, точку, и всадил в нее иглу. С мерным шипением автоматический поршень закачал внутрь заметно увеличившихся и ставших тугими, натянутыми, яиц перламутрово-белесую жидкость.

– Моего милого Анемона можно заправлять, уважаемый Андерс, – вот вам еще один его секрет. Дивный, дивный мальчик! – с этими словами Лилак огладил надувшиеся яички, сжал их, вызвав у мальчика вскрик, отстегнул задний ремешок, подергал за задорную сережку, вдетую прямо в будто бы припухший, выступающий край дырки (тоже наверняка сделанный специально, и тут Андерс не мог поспорить, этот розовый ободок плоти вокруг ануса делал его необычайно привлекательным) и вставил внутрь новую игрушку. Не такую большую, как первая, но достаточно длинную. Андерс даже чуть было не остановил Лилака, когда понял, что тот намерен запихнуть ее всю. Еле сдержался и с удивлением увидел, что игрушка прекрасно вошла. 

Еще мгновение спустя тонкий ремешок занял свое место, надежно фиксируя и футляр на члене, и попытавшийся было выскользнуть из ануса вибратор.

После всех этих манипуляций Анемон вернулся в круг света и сел на пол, откинувшись на отставленные назад руки и широко раздвинув ноги. Его зад чуть приподнялся, демонстрируя заполненное фаллоимитатором отверстие. В такой позе были отлично видны и волшебная дырочка, и немаленький член, и раздувшиеся яйца мальчика. А еще было видно, что Анемон устал: его хвостик больше не вился вокруг ног, а задорные ушки поникли. 

Однако его мнения никто не спрашивал: хозяин вновь нажал кнопочку на пульте, и раб вздрогнул от прошившей тело вибрации.

Это было последней каплей. Андерс давно уже понял, к чему ведет «уважаемый» Лилак, и решил не мучить больше мальчишку.

– И что же, дорого обошлись все эти операции?

– Очень дорого, очень! Вы даже представить себе не можете, какие это расходы!

– Жаль… я, пожалуй, не готов столько платить за развлечения. Да и где взять такого замечательного Анемона? Ведь не каждый пойдет на подобный контракт…

– Ваша правда, уважаемый Андерс! Ваша правда! Много, много трудов уходит на поиски. Хотя… совсем недавно мне очень повезло – я приобрел такого мальчика. Если хотите, я даже… а давайте, я продам вам милого Анемона! Новенького не предлагаю, его еще нужно оперировать, а это такие хлопоты и столько денег! А вот Анемона – берите. Я вам предложу очень хорошую цену, несмотря на все затраты, которые я претерпел по его вине. Ведь он, скажем так, уже не совсем свежий товар. Но это ни в коей мере не уменьшает его достоинств, господин Андерс! Напротив, он отлично вышколен и доставит вам незабываемое удовольствие.

Всего полчаса спустя у Андерса на руках был электронный договор, заверенный, как и положено в подобных сделках в стенах клуба, хозяином заведения, и изнемогающий от невозможности нормально кончить Анемон. Яйца его, как и обещал «уважаемый» Лилак, были вновь пусты, мальчик кончил даже без возможности эрекции, но нормальным оргазмом назвать подобное было сложно. 

Лилак же, едва передав собственность, заторопился домой. Его никто не держал. Андерс только вырвал из его руки пульт, который тот «забыл» отдать новому владельцу Анемона, и распрощался.

К сожалению, в стенах клуба он мог только отключить вибратор. Полное «разоблачение» Анемона вызвало бы подозрения, ведь все здесь знали и самого мальчика, и его бывшего хозяина, и неоднократно слышали истории про его дырку и ее необычайную чувствительность. Не стоило показывать свое истинное отношение к причудам бывшего хозяина мальчика. Так что Андерс схватил свое приобретение за руку и потащил к выходу, где уже ожидало заказанное предупредительным официантом специальное такси – одежды для Анемона у Андерса не было, а накидку, в которой привез его в клуб Лилак, «уважаемый» свин не оставил.

***

Расслабиться они смогли только на борту корабля. Мартин наконец-то избавился от изрядно надоевших игрушек, нормально подрочил, искупался и влез в любимый комбинезон – только пришлось проделать в нем дырку для хвоста, а Андерс выпил залпом два стакана виски и растянулся в удобном, мягком кресле посреди кают-компании.

– Твои авантюры меня когда-нибудь сведут в могилу! Как ты это провернул и что теперь будешь делать? 

– Но зато я выиграл у тебя пари и выполнил заказ! За одного только Лилака нам капнет три миллиона, а еще сколько на мне брюликов осталось.

– Три миллиона – это прекрасно, – Андерс фыркнул и потянулся было за стоящей рядом бутылкой, но Мартин ловко перехватил ее и подсунул вместо нее другую, с газировкой.

– Хватит пить! Можно подумать, мне в этом гареме действительно что-то угрожало!

– А разве нет? – завелся Андерс. – Ты только посмотри, что с тобой сотворили! Никакое пари подобного не стоит! Отработали бы заказ вместе, как и всегда, так нет же, тебе нужно было одному выпендриться! 

– А что тебе не нравится? Прекрасные модификации, я бы на такие в жизни не накопил! Уши только укорочу и лицо свое верну. А остальное очень даже ничего! Кстати, брюлики в татуировке настоящие. Лилак просто забыл про них, обрадовавшись, что смог втюхать тебе раба с заканчивающимся контрактом. 

– Марти! Вот же неугомонная душа! Ну, задница ладно, задница у тебя теперь универсальная. А накачивающиеся яйца и хуй такого размера тебе зачем? Кому ты его вставлять будешь? Я не дамся!

Мартин в ответ лишь рассмеялся. Громко, задорно, катаясь по темно-серому, в цвет всему остальному серо-бело-стальному оформлению каюты дивану.

– Насмешил, так насмешил! Можно подумать, ты мне так часто даешь. Раз в год? Или в полгода? Переживу как-нибудь! И потом, я хочу забрать к нам настоящего Анемона – вот его и буду трахать, он привычный. 

– Так, ты мне тут идеями не фонтанируй, Анемона он захотел. Рассказывай, как все уладил.

Мартин небрежно отмахнулся:

– Легче легкого. Этот негоциант и фабрикант – бизнесмен, держатель акций и банкир, говоря нормальным языком – во-первых, извращенец, а во-вторых, импотент. Полный, абсолютный. Даже местные врачи ничего не смогли сделать – вся биология в порядке, а не работает. Потому он и пользует своих мальчиков игрушками. Очень любит смотреть, ха-ха-ха, – Мартин снова рассмеялся.

– Ну и?

– Ну и был у него любимый раб Анемон. Денег он в него вгрохал чертову кучу, а тут горе: у мальчика контракт заканчивается, и продлять он его не намерен. Уважаемый Лилак и так, и эдак: не получается уломать. Дошло до того, что Анемон на него жалобу подал, за принуждение. А тут такое чудесное законодательство, сказка просто. Купить раба – можно. Делать из него чучело огородное, уродовать и издеваться как хочешь – сколько угодно. Но все строго в рамках контракта. Если, не дай духи космоса, кто-нибудь нарушит контракт, дорога на Крайсу для него закрыта. А вместе с ней прощайте и сладкие мальчики, дырки, хуи и прочие хвосты. Ну и принуждение к контракту под ту же статью подходит. Вот и влип наш Лилак – очень уж он к мальчику Анемону привязался.  
На то, чтобы выяснить эту инфу, у меня ушло ровно два дня. Еще неделя на пластику, чтобы стать как две капли воды похожим на Анемона. Не полную пластику, конечно, только лицо, уши и хвост сделал. Если бы полная – подозрительно было бы, да и где я такие деньги возьму? 

– А то, что ты как две капли воды похож на этого Анемона – не подозрительно? 

– Это как раз нет, всегда можно сказать, что ткнул пальцем в понравившееся в каталоге лицо, и это просто совпадение. Ну а хвостом тут никого не удивишь. 

Андерс кивнул, удовлетворенный ответом, а Мартин продолжил: 

– Дальше дело техники: попасться Лилаку на глаза, намекнуть, что собираюсь на рынок, и не прошло и трех часов, как я уже был в клинике с оплаченным счетом на модификации.  
На самом деле, получилось очень удачно: этот Лилак такой самоуверенный болван! Он сделал из меня полную копию Анемона и считал, что прекрасно нас различает. Чем мы с Анемоном и воспользовались: меня бы Лилак ни на шаг из дома не выпустил, а его выгуливал как раз с целью одурачить какого-нибудь заезжего капитана – перепродать ему раба с истекающим контрактом и вернуть хоть какие-то деньги. Так что через два дня, когда Лилак отдаст коньки и Анемон получит свою страховку по случаю смерти хозяина, мы с тобой подберем его в порту Мариды. Остальных рабов наследники распродадут, а у Анемона через неделю истекает срок контракта, так что его отпустят сразу. А если и задержат, так подождем.

– И что мы будем с ним делать, позволь спросить? – Андерс снова попытался дотянуться до бутылки виски, и снова Мартин ее выхватил из-под носа.

– Как что? То же, что и со мной! Этот Анемон ловкий малый, должен я тебе сказать. Он и в историю с рабством влип только потому, что его подставили. А так, он хакер вообще-то. Именно благодаря ему в тех документах, которые упали в твой ящик и заверены хозяином клуба, стоит мое имя, а не его. Но Лилак об этом, конечно, не знает.

– Ладно-ладно, согласен, ценный кадр, – Андерс замахал руками, – а что с Лилаком? 

– А что с ним?

– Ну, как я посмотрю, он жив, а ты тут.

– А! Ерунда. Небольшое гипнотическое воздействие, и у этого борова завтра на заседании совета акционеров откажет сердце. Свидетелей тьма, и все один надежнее другого, не подкопаешься. Так что заказ наследничка мы выполнили. Он же, кстати, и пообещал мне Анемона без проблем отпустить.

– Гм… простое воздействие, говоришь?

– Что, не веришь? – удивление Мартина было таким огромным, что он даже перестал дурачиться и привстал с дивана.

– Верю, конечно. Раз делал ты, то вряд ли оно простое, но что сработает – точно. Я вот только одного не пойму: что тебе в том Анемоне?

– А кого я ебать буду, ты подумал?

– А ты не наебался у Лилака-то? 

– Лилак тебе, между прочим, правду говорил, и если бы не его садистские замашки… короче, мне теперь много надо, – Мартин забрался на диван с ногами и небрежно провел по груди, расстегивая магнитную полосу. В неярком свете кают-компании заискрила бриллиантами его татуировка, а сам он призывно изогнулся… 

– Мартин, ты меня в гроб вгонишь… ты хоть подмылся после этого извращенца? – Андерс застонал и встал, тоже раздеваясь.

– Обижаешь! И помылся, и подмылся, и промылся, и все прививки заново сделал. Иди ко мне, я соскучился…

***

Через три дня они подобрали в порту Мариды Анемона, в миру оказавшегося Майклом. Едва только взглянув в его бесстыжие глаза, Андерс сразу понял: покоя ему не видать. Он и одного Мартина на борту с трудом переживал, а уж двоих… Одна радость, напарник все же сделал пластику и вернул свое лицо, так что одурачить его, как Лилака, эта парочка не могла.

Правда, во всем остальном два «М» дурачили его прекрасно. Но зато с ними было весело, и скучать наедине с правой рукой во время длинных перелетов не приходилось.


End file.
